


Taste

by Reaping



Series: Porn Sprints [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, implied established relationship, light comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaping/pseuds/Reaping
Summary: Derek loves it when he has Stiles like this.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



The sound of Stiles panting was like music to Derek’s ears, and he couldn’t stifle a smirk against the sensitive skin of Stiles’ inner thigh. Derek had him just where he wanted him, hands and feet bound with soft scarves, keeping him spread open, unable to hide from Derek’s gaze. He’d barely touched the other man, but Stiles was already rock hard and dripping. Derek ran his nose up Stiles’ thigh, nuzzling at the sensitive skin of his sac, tongue darting out to run a wet line up it until his mouth is pressed against the base of Stiles’ cock. He stays there, nostrils flaring as he inhales the scent of Stiles where he’s strongest, lips gently nibbling and kissing. He can feel Stiles’ muscles tensing and releasing as he struggles to keep himself still. Derek watches a bead of precome well up at the tip of Stiles’ cock, rolling slowly down his shaft when the next kiss to the base makes it quiver. He darts his mouth up, tongue out to run along the silky skin and collect it, a low groan dragging up through his throat when the taste hits his mouth.

“Fuck…Der…please…” God he loves it when Stiles gets desperate – they don’t always have a chance to take their time, but Beacon Hills has been quiet for a few weeks, and Derek won’t be rushed.

“Shhhh, I’ve got you.” And he does, wrapping his arms under Stiles, making sure Stiles’ ass is resting on snugly up on his forearms, giving him a better angle. Derek places a gentle kiss right to the tip of Stiles’ cock before glancing up at the other man through his lashes and swallowing Stiles to the root, Derek’s nose buried in the tight curls at the base of Stiles’ cock. Stiles arches off of the bed with a shout, Derek’s ears picking up the faint sounds of some of the fabric in the scarves tearing at the force of it. He tilts his head slightly, the angle allowing Stiles’ cock to shift just a fraction deeper, the head angling into his throat, and swallows around him just to feel Stiles squirm in place some more. He applies some suction as he slowly draws his mouth upwards, Stiles’ cock bobbing out of his mouth with an audible pop.

“Nnnghhh…fuuhhh….” The moan is drawn out and Derek can feel his own cock hardening in response. He loves this, loves being able to take his time, to lavish all of the attention he wants. And he really loves Stiles’ cock; watching it glisten and bob, flushed from blood, wet from his mouth and the precome that is now steadily dribbling out of it. Derek leans forward again, tongue sliding through the slit, gathering up everything Stiles is releasing, mouth gently enclosing the head so he can suck and lick and not lose a drop. He groans like it’s the best thing he’s tasted (because it is, right this minute it is), and hears Stiles moan in reply. He can feel the tremors running through Stiles, smiles around the cock in his mouth as much as she can while he bobs up and down, getting it sloppy wet. He drags one of his hands down to fondle Stiles’ balls, spreading his spit around and slipping a finger back past Stiles’ perineum to his hole. Derek circles his finger around, not venturing in, just putting a little pressure, feeling the pucker tighten and relax in rhythm with Derek’s mouth sliding up and down Stiles’ shaft.

Derek can feel the tiny hitches in Stiles’ hips, the smallest movement allowed by the restraints, and knows it means Stiles is getting close. He moves his hand back up, running it up and down Stiles’ cock in time with his mouth, getting it wet again before sliding his thumb back down to Stiles’ hole. He sinks his mouth all the way down on Stiles’ cock again, using his forearms to help push Stiles up a little, tilting his head and allowing Stiles to press against the back of his throat. He presses gently against Stiles’ hole, the tip of his thumb barely sliding in as he swallows around Stiles again, holding his breath as best he can when Stiles arches again, body going taut as his release pulses down Derek’s throat and across the back of his tongue as he pulls off.

“Holy….fuh….c’mere…” Stiles is barely coherent, and Derek smiles as he untangles the knots holding Stiles against the bed, palms running smooth circles against the barely irritated skin before crawling up the bed and collapsing next to Stiles. “Unf, just…” Derek can feel Stiles’ hand flailing around, trying to find Derek’s cock now that he’s close enough to touch, but Derek just reaches over, capturing it with one of his own.

“It’s fine Stiles, I’m good.”

“S’okay, wanna…oh…really?” Derek smiles when Stiles cracks an eye open, taking in the evidence of Derek’s own release smeared up his torso. He shrugs at Stiles’ cocked eyebrow. “But how…your hands were both occupied, I could feel them. Do you have another hand I don’t know about?” He can’t help but tip his head back and laugh before he manages to answer.

“No third hand. It was just…you. You tasted good, smelled good. It was enough.” He can feel the faint blush working its way up his chest but he says it anyhow, heart steady and eyes locked onto Stiles’. He doesn’t want to hide from this. He can see the moment Stiles gets it, his face softening as he drags Derek halfway on top of him, hands cradling Derek’s face as he pulls him down for a kiss.

“I love you too, sourwolf.” Derek can feel Stiles lips brush against his as he says it, can’t help but smile and press another kiss onto those lips.

“I know.” He says it with an arched brow, a smile tugging up one side of his mouth, relishing the sound of Stiles’ laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me kink prompts on [tumblr](http://jennthereaper.tumblr.com/)! If you do (and don't want to be anon), let me know your AO3 UN as well so I can gift the fic to you!


End file.
